plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancient Egypt - Day 30
|FR = An Ancient Egypt Piñata |Objective 1 = Survive without planting on Dave's mold colonies |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 29 |after = Ancient Egypt - Day 31}} Prior to the 7.4 update, Ancient Egypt - Day 30 was the 30th day of Ancient Egypt. The Torchlight Zombie makes his first appearance in this level. He is an upgraded version of the Explorer Zombie; he is faster and tougher than him. Upon completing the level, the player would receive an Ancient Egypt Piñata. As of the 7.4 update, level expansions were removed from the world maps and placed into epic quests. Because of this, this level is no longer accessible from the map, and must be accessed when the epic quest is available. Waves 1 5 |zombie2 = |zombie3 = 3 |note3 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie4 = -1 -3 -5 |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = 2 4 |zombie6 = 5 =2 =4 |note6 = 1x Plant Food available |zombie7 = 2 4 3 |zombie8 = 2 5, 4 |note8 = Second flag |zombie9 = 1 5 1 |zombie10 = -1 -2 -4 -5 |zombie11 = 2 4 3 |zombie12 = -2 -4 1 3 5 2 4 |note12 = Final flag}} - carry four camel segments = carry six camel segments Strategies Strategy 1 (Contains premium content) *'Required plants:' ** ** ** ** ** ** , , (Optional) Plant a column of Sunflowers at the leftmost column. When the first two zombies appear, kill one with Potato Mine (or its primal version) and freeze one zombie with an Iceberg Lettuce. If the zombies can step on the mold, use Hurrikale to pull them back. You can also kill the zombies instantly using Cherry Bombs or Jalapenos. When you obtain Plant Food, use it on Primal Potato Mines to increase firepower. Strategy 2 This strategy does not require any boosted plants or power ups, but it will probably lose you a couple lawnmowers. *'Required plants:' **'Any sun producer, ideally primal sunflower, but normal sunflower should do fine.' **'Potato Mine' **'Primal Potato Mine' **'Iceberg Lettuce' **'Cherry Bomb' **'Wall nut' **'Primal Wall nut' Plant a 5 sunflowers at the leftmost column. Block the first few zombies with wall nuts (place them on the penultimate column from the right) and put mines by them so that as soon as the zombies destroy the wall nuts they will get blown up. When the first wave comes, dig up all the sunflowers and put mines there. Freeze as many explorer zombies as you can, but it doesnt matter too much if they burn a few wall nuts as they will blow up anyway. Make sure you keep placing wall nuts so that they congregate a lot of zombies together so that they can all blow up. Use the cherry bomb to blow up the pyramid zombies. Walkthrough How would you rate Ancient Egypt - Day 30's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with four flags Category:Levels with extra objective(s)